


Who is smut?

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dialogue Heavy, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Ace is reading one of his fans' smut fanfictions about Thermite and him.And of course, that's the moment Thermite choses to knock on his door.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have once again Kiki to thank for putting this idea in my silly brain x)  
> Hope you guys will have fun reading it :'D   
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

_Ace had saved them all. And though he wasn’t aware of it, he was a hero._

“Ooooh thank you, girl…” Håvard grinned, quickly reading the next paragraph.

_Joe softly pushed Ace against the wall, a cheeky smirk on the corner of his lips. Ace hitched a breath, overwhelmed by Joe’s sudden proximity._

_“You saved my life, Ace,” Joe murmured, playing with the blond Norwegian's lower lip. “You saved us all.”_

Håvard started to feel a bit hot. He deeply breathed out, blinking away from the phone for a few seconds. He was getting hard… He shamefully slid a hand under his boxer shorts’ waistband, and reached for his crotch, just to put a hand on it without actually jerking off – it wasn’t very moral. The actual (GI) Joe was the nickname his fans had found for Jordan “Thermite” Trace, whom they had seen on one of his selfies.

Jordan…

His colleague.

~~His crush.~~

_“I just did my job,” Ace replied with his usual humility, slightly blushing at the contact of Joe’s burnt finger on his bouncy lip, “you would’ve done the same for me.”_

_Joe smiled, and leant in, approaching his lips, but at the last moment, he pressed them softly onto Ace’s immaculate skin, kissing the crook of his neck and nibbling at his jugular._

_Ace instantly tensed, biting his lips with repressed desire, as his heart started pounding violently against his strong ribcage._

“Helvete, I understand why this fic has so many kudos… “ Håvard mumbled for himself.

_“Joe… I don’t understand… What do you want from me?” Ace murmured, closing his eyes at the sensation of Joe’s tongue on his neck. His strong body pressed to his._

_“I want you, Ace.”_

_Ace’s legs nearly gave up on him as electricity ran through his entire body. Joe’s lips slid from his neck to his cheek, leaving a trail of wetness where his tongue passed, as he pressed a kiss on Ace’s perfect skin._

_“I don’t understand, Joe... Why would you want me?”_

_Joe stuck his forehead to Ace’s, sneaking a hand behind his waist to hold him even closer, and Ace was surprised to feel Joe getting hard against him, unaware of how attractive he was to the American soldier._

_“Because you’re the most beautiful and the most courageous person I know, Ace. You’re a hero, you’ve saved so many people. You’re just too modest to see how much good you provide the world with. And you’re just so gorgeous… Your milky skin, your golden hair… you have sapphires where people usually have eyes. And your muscles, your entire perfect body… I want to make love to you.”_

Håvard bit his lips and unconsciously started stroking himself, quickly scrolling down to display the next paragraphs.

_“I… Joe, I’m not sure I understand. I’m just an average person doing his job.”_

_“You’re so much more than that, sweetheart.”_

“Fy faen…” Håvard whined, closing his eyes to imagine Jordan’s lips actually uttering those words, all his blood going south at the mental picture.

_Joe pushed a knee between Ace’s shaky legs, pressing him against the wall… and threw his lips on his. The blond hero was totally caught off guard by the sudden assault of mixed desire and need, but he gave in to the aphroditic aura. The American soldier felt Ace relaxing under him, and caught him by the waist, lifting him off the ground to sit him on the nearby table, devouring the Norwegian’s pinky lips._

“Herregud… “ Håvard couldn’t stop now. He was getting hot, and close, his wrist working the pleasure out of him as the fic’s words continued paving the way to paradise.

_“Joe, I… I’ve never done this, before.”_

_“It’s ok, sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you,” Joe replied with his charming voice, running a hand through Ace’s delicate blond hair. “Just relax, ok? I promise I’ll make it good.”_

_Ace timidly moaned, a light blush tainting his sweet cheekbones as the American helped him taking his shirt off, revealing Ace’s perfect body underneath._

_“Jesus Christ, Ace, you’re so beautiful.”_

_“I’m not, I have many scars,” the Norwegian humbly mumbled._

_“They show how much of a warrior you are. You’re perfect, sweetheart.”_

Håvard closed his eyes again, biting his lips to prevent any real moan from escaping his mouth. He was getting _so close_. He could picture Jordan right in front of him, imagining so many scenarios. Him taking him right there on that fake table. Or riding Jordan all night long. Or taking Jordan in this very bed, making love to him in every possible way. Or-

Someone knocked on his door, pulling him violently back to earth.

“Ace, you in there?” Jordan’s voice called behind the door.

Oh fuck.

“Eeeeer, no?!!!” Håvard replied, taking his hand away, and jumping out of his bed, twisting his ankle in his blanket, and falling to the floor in a loud thump.

“Hum… ok?” Jordan dubiously replied. “Did you just fall? Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Sorry, I… just gimme a minute!” Håvard awkwardly stuttered, searching for his baggiest joggings to hide his physical arousal.

“I didn’t mean to bother, sorry. I was in the laundry room and I saw that your stuff was dry, so I was just bringing it to you,” Jordan explained.

“Oh! You’re… you’re a sweetheart!”

“No, I just needed to put my own stuff in the dryer.”

“Still, you could’ve left the basket down there.”

“I can still make up my mind.”

“No, sorry!” Håvard immediately responded, putting his joggings, and rushing towards the door. He took one last glance at his crotch, trying to put one leg further to hide it, and opened the door.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, sweetie pie!” he exclaimed, casually putting his forearm against the door frame. “How’s it going?!”

Jordan lifted an eyebrow.

“What’s going on?” he straightforwardly asked.

“Eeer… nothing?”

“Why are you… red?”

“I’m red? What kind of red?”

“I don’t know but… are you sick, or something?”

“Me? Naah, I don’t get colds.”

Jordan squinted and handed him the basket cautiously.

“You’re hiding something,” he murmured.

“Me?!” Håvard replied with an exaggerated gape, grabbing the basket. “Naaah, really, you’re… you’re weird, Jordan, you know.”

Jordan pursed his lips, his eyes scanning Håvard’s face, which was evolving from a diffused pink to a tomato red.

“I’m just… hot in my room, you know. Did they put the winter heating mode on?”

Jordan peeped at Håvard’s room:

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing, just… reading my fans’ fictions on my phone, y’know.”

“Fans' fictions?” Jordan repeated, tilting his head sideways. “What do you mean?”

“Hummmm nothing. It’s just fanfictions, you know. Fiction as in things that don’t exist. They like to write things with me in it, or self-inserts things, fantasies of me with them, especially teenagers, and… no-no-no-no! That’s not what I meant! I wasn’t reading about minors doing _things_ with me!!!”

Jordan opened his eyes wide.

“I swear, Jordan! I swear on Kali’s head!!!”

Jordan was still shocked. He gulped, pretending to look elsewhere:

“Well, that was… that was some details I didn’t really need.”

“I SWEAR JORDAN!!! LOOK!”

Håvard quickly put his basket down in a corner and grabbed his phone. He showed the screen to Jordan, and scrolled to the fic’s headline:

“SEE ?! _Ace/Joe!_ As in GI JOE! Meaning an adult American marine!”

“And who is _Smut?”_

“Eeeer I don’t know? I don’t really read those, I just check what they create, because I’m a nice and attentive person, you know? But anyway, that’s just for fun, it’s nothing serious! It’s like when people draw me! Like the fanart in my locker you commented last time!”

“The one where you’re more muscular than in reality?”

“YES! I mean, no. I’m _that_ muscled, d’you want to see my abs?”

Jordan lifted his hands up.

“Nope, I’ve seen enough for today, thanks.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Håvard replied with a wink.

“Oh, I know what I’m missing, trust me,” Jordan scoffed, “I’ve seen it all over my Twitter feed.”

“You follow me on Twitter?!!”

“See ya later, man.”

“Jordan?!! Sweetie pie?!! My dear favoritest colleague?”

But Jordan just made a victory sign with his fingers, walking towards his own dorm without turning around. Håvard remained gaping, head comically sticking out of his dorm in the corridor.

“Jordan?!! Did you really see my abs on Twitter?! I need to know!” he cried.

“ACE! SHUT UP!” Mike’s voice echoed through the corridor, from his own dorm. “NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOUR BLOODY ABS.”

Håvard huffed, mimicking Mike’s grumpy face:

“Nyanya bloody shite nyanya foking laser sights…”

He closed his door, and slumped headfirst on his bed, taking his phone again and opening the fanfic page.

_“… you’re perfect sweetheart.”_

_“I’m not,” Ace mumbled. “You could be with so much better than me.”_

But this time, all his libido seemed to have left his body. So instead of turning him on, the fanfic’s words started to turn a bit sour. Because it was true; why would Jordan date someone like him? He was probably in a discreet relationship with Ash, or Aruni, considering how close they were, anyway… and God it stung.

Jordan just didn’t seem to care the slightest about him. About his body, his exploits, his successes. Every time he was trying to show off, to tell him about his successes or his skills, Jordan would just roll his eyes with an amused scoff.

_“There’s no one better than you, Ace,” Joe murmured. “You just don’t realize what a beautiful person you are.”_

“Oh, fuck that,” Håvard grumbled, closing the fic and putting his phone loudly on his bedside table.

He grabbed his pillow, and put it on his head, as if to disappear. Why did he babble about his abs, again? How did Jordan come across his pictures on Twitter? Did he look for it? Was he secretly mocking him with other operators? … No, Jordan wouldn’t do that. He hated badmouthing people, especially when they weren’t there. The guy was just a sweetheart with everyone, including him. He did bring him his laundry after all…

Håvard’s phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he blindly reached for it, looking at the screen.

_Message from Jordan “Thermite” Trace:  
_  
[Thermite] Yo. I don’t understand. I’m on the Archive of our stuff thing. What’s Video Blogging RPF?

Håvard hitched a breath. He hastily started typing:  
  
[Ace] Do not open that door, Jordan Trace.

[Thermite] Y?

[Ace] Just don’t!!

[Thermite] Ah I think I found you. You’re in the “Ace of Spades (Video Blogging RPF)” category.

[Ace] ARØæMFÅejzidf! CLOSE THIS THING!

[Thermite] Why? ;’)

[Ace] I, as in Håvard “Ace” Haugland, am telling you not to venture into this. Aren’t you afraid??

[Thermite] Dunno, I’m curious.

[Ace] Why would you be??!

[Thermite] Maybe I like teasing you :p

Håvard blinked at the message.   
What did _that_ mean?

[Thermite] I don’t understand the research system.

[Ace] Just make sure to check the “No Archives Warnings” box, and under NO circumstance click on something that is tagged “PWP”, “Smut”, “Sex” or “Ace has insecurities”.

[Ace] Or “Ace has acne scars”.

[Ace] Or “Dom/Sub AU”.

[Ace] Or “A/B/O Dynamics”.

[Ace] You know what? Check the “General Audience” box.

[Ace] And “Ace is a BAMF” additional tag.

[Thermite] What’s “Coffee Shop AU”?

[Ace] YEAH READ THAT.

[Ace] Wait.

[Ace] Which one is it?

[Thermite] A Slice of Pie, from SuperJoaceSimpXx.

[Ace] Yeah read that.

[Ace] Don’t forget to leave kudos.

[Ace] It’s the least you can do. They work hard for this.

[Thermite] Ok ;')

[Ace] …Are you really going to read that?

[Thermite] Maybe… ;')

[Ace] Stop winking!

[Thermite] Wait…

[Thermite] Joe is actually called Jordan?

[Thermite] As in me?

[Ace] … Ok forget what I said, close the site!

[Thermite] Y ? ;)

[Ace] OMFG JORDAN!

[Thermite] You like reading stuff about me serving you coffee?

[Ace] ITS NOT LIKE THAT

[Thermite] At what time do you wake up tomorrow?

[Ace] 0700, why?

[Thermite] You’ll see ;)

[Ace] Why?

[Ace] Why????

[Ace] Jordan!!!

_15 minutes later._

[Ace] Answer me.

_1 hour later._

[Ace] Now I won’t sleep because of you.

[Ace] Jordan?

_1 hour later._

[Ace] I hate you.

_20 minutes later._

[Ace] Ofc I didn’t mean that.

_1 hour later._

[Ace] Jordan?

Håvard grumbled against his pillow, reluctantly switching off his phone and going to sleep. Wondering what Jordan had in store for him for the next morning…

And _hoping_ with all his soul he didn’t find his favorite fanfics…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a smoll sequel, a gift for my dear [justyouraverageloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser) who was curious about it <3  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! :')

The next morning, Håvard was literally _shivering_ in front of his mirror, when concealing his acne scars with his Korean BB cream. He hadn’t slept very well, and had re-read _A Slice of Pie_ at least three times for fear of what Jordan might have found in it. Fortunately, it was a 4k one-shot, but it was waaaay enough for Jordan to get a too close look at what kind of romance Håvard might enjoy…

He jumped at his phone’s ringtone, which was indicating it was now 06:55. He quickly turned it off and took one last glance at his face, his clothes, his hair, combing it upwards with his fingers. He took a deep breath, and left his dorm, heading for the kitchen, _dreading_ what Jordan might have in store for him.

Maybe he had sent the fanfiction to other operators and they were going to prank him? Maybe they will laugh at him or avoid him? Maybe he would be accused of being a voyeur, a perv, a weirdo?

Maybe they will reject him…

He gulped, his stomach twisting at the idea of being looked down upon, rejected by the others – ignored. Remembering old sour memories from his early years, when no one wanted him in their sports or physical activities at school because he was too small, or fragile because of his asthma. _Thank God for growth spurts_.

He shook his head, pushing all the hurtful memories away, and cautiously opened the door to the dining hall, the noise of forks and spoons against ceramic plates and bowls, the tasty smell from hot drinks and toasted bread, cheering him up a bit.

He carefully walked through the hall for his usual coffee trip, heading for the machine.

And he immediately saw _who_ was standing right next to it, back leaning against the counter and arms folded. A teasing smirk on the corner of his pursed lips.

“Eeeer, morning Jordan! How are you doing in this wonderful day?” Håvard awkwardly greeted.

“Fine and you, _**sunshine**?_”

Håvard suddenly tensed, knowing too well where the nickname was coming from.

“Oh my God, you really read it, didn’t you?”

Jordan chuckled, turning around and grabbing a hot coffee he had already prepared, offering it to Håvard.

“ _Here’s for my favorite customer_.”

“Stop it!” Håvard told him with his voice as low as possible, accepting the warm cup with an embarrassed blush. “People are going to hear you!”

“ _Have ya been sleepin’ enough recently?_ ” Jordan asked tilting his head sideways with a faked worried look. “ _Don’t overwork yourself. I’d miss my sunshine if something happened to ya.”_

“OH MY GOD, JORDAN!” Håvard exclaimed, turning around and quickly escaping from this hell with his coffee.

He managed to slip between a few operators, though his height and blond hair were enough for Jordan to make him out from the group, and went to sit at a table with his phone and coffee. He took a sip from it and was quite surprised to find it sweetened to his taste.

And _that detail_ wasn’t in the fic. Did Jordan notice it on his own? Why would he and-

“ _Hey, sunshine,_ ” Jordan’s voice echoed again from behind him. _“It’s my break time, figured ya could use come company.”_

“JORDAN! Stop it!”

Jordan walked behind him and started massaging Håvard’s stiff shoulders.

_“Anw, a little tensed, aren’t we?”_

“You’re a horrible person…”

“Huh, and here I thought I was your ‘ _favoritest’_ colleague.”

“Well, I changed my m- Oh _herregud_ , that feels amazing,” Håvard couldn’t help blurting when Jordan started massaging his neck.

“Nah, you’re supposed to say _Joe, I’m not sure this is appropriate_ , and then I’m supposed to lean in, just like that…” Jordan murmured, softly bending down till his lips were grazing Håvard’s ear, “and admit that _I noticed the way you’ve been lookin’ at me, sunshine._ ”

Håvard widened his eyes, trying to keep his composure. Was Jordan just quoting the fic or telling him that he did notice his crush on him?

“Oh… Well, you… you learnt that fic by heart?” Håvard stuttered, feeling goosebumps running through his entire body, heat spreading in his lower abdomen when he felt Jordan’s warm breath tickling his ear.

“What if I did?” Jordan whispered against the soft skin of his ear.

“OH BLOODY HELL, I KNEW IT!” James’s voice suddenly exclaimed behind them. “I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!”

Jordan immediately stepped away, letting go of Håvard’s shoulders:

“That’s not what you’re thinking!” he hastily disclaimed.

“Jordie boy, you were massaging him, and basically biting his ear!" James cried. "I mean, I knew you had a soft spot for him, but I-“

Mark immediately smacked his hand against James’ mouth, muffling any other words from his boyfriend and pulling him backwards.

“Sorry, he’s had too much coffee,” he said with embarrassment.

“I was just… joking with him!” Jordan insisted. “Tell them, Ace!”

“Eeer yes, he… was?” Håvard awkwardly replied, somehow disappointed by the turn of the events.

“See?”

James just snickered against Mark’s palm, his satisfied grin and mischievous gaze forecasting nothing good for the two breachers. Mark forcefully smiled at them, dragging James away and uttering a mute “sorry” with his mouth.

“Man, I’m supposed to work in the lab with him today…” Jordan sighed. “He’s gonna give me hell.”

“Well, you started it. Told you people were going to hear us.”

“Huh, let me remind you, that you were quite enjoying yourself,” Jordan replied.

“Don’t take your dreams for reality, sweetie pie,” Håvard scoffed, with his diva attitude.

“Well,” Jordan resumed, lowering again to murmur to Håvard’s ear, “then you should stop blushing, _sunshine_.”

Håvard froze, touching his cheeks to assess the temperature, and glancing at Jordan with shock. But the latter simply grabbed his mug, and headed away, _winking_ at him. And Smoke’s words echoed with that image. _Jordie boy,_ _I knew you had a soft spot for him._ If it was real, could that mean that yesterday's texting and this morning's little game was just... Jordan flirting?!

A million thoughts passed through Håvard's head, his mind replaying all the recent events with news lenses, new filters. Wondering if a certain door he had thought shut could be actually ajar.

Lost in thoughts, alone at his table with his cup of coffee, he was blindly scrolling through his notifications, when he received a message:  
  


[Thermite] Oh, and btw sunshine

[Thermite] Now I know what smut is

[Thermite] ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it haha Couldn't help bringing some Chaotic Smoke again.  
> I'm honestly considering "opening requests" for Ace/Thermite content, that was fun to carry on! <3  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, especially _you_ , my friend ;)  
> (Oh God now when I see a wink, I think of Thermite hahaha)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is it. Thanks a lot for reading if you did, lemme know if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
